Gonna Get Caught
by The Real Annabeth Chase
Summary: To sum-up the story it's just Sonny&Chad sneaking around with some drama along the way.


**Just to let you know sometimes things will happen that are completely horrible but I do them for reasons!!!  
SO DON'T JUDGE ME!!!  
side notes: I will either put: book #, chapter # or I'll put season #, episode # they mean the same thing  
My Fan Fic is starting as if Sonny had been there from the start!**  


* * *

Season 1, Episode 1

Sonny's Point of View

Once again Chad is on our set annoying us(sarcasm)SHOCKER!But this time he has gone way to far he replaced Tawni's Cocoa Mocha Cocoa with red lipstick now he wont tell us where it is! "Chad where is my lipstick"?!Tawni screamed."I'll only tell you if you come into the hallway with me!"Chad yelled."Fine" Tawni said. They both walked into the hall.

Tawni's Point of View

"Chad where is my lipstick"?! I screamed."I'll only tell you if you come into the hallway with me!"Chad yelled."Fine" I said. We both walked into the hall."now what do I have to do to get my lipstick back"! I screeched. Chad leaned against a wall "All you have to do is convince Sonny to do something for me."Chad said."What?"I spoke in concern of Sonny. "All I want you to do is convience her to come talk to me out here."Chad cooed."Fine." I murmured.

Chad's Point of View

"Chad where is my lipstick"?! Tawni screamed." I'll only tell you if you come into the hallway with me!" I yelled."Fine" Tawni said. We both walked into the hall."Now what do I have to do to get my lipstick back"! Tawni screeched. I leaned against a wall "All you have to do is convince Sonny to do something for me."I said."What?"Tawni said. "I want you to do is convience her to come talk to me out here."Chad cooed."Fine." Tawni went to go get Sonny and  
sent her on out. "What do you want Chad?!" Sonny said with anger. "I want you to not hate me" I said with care while I gently touched her face.

S.P.O.V.

"What do you want Chad?!" I said with anger. "I want you to not hate me" Chad said with care while he gently touched my face.I was thinking WOW he is being this nice!I glanced at his hand on my face then back at him. "Why?"I asked. "Because I love you and you know that" cooed Chad. Maybe I really do love him, wait did I just think _love_ no no I didn't ,but I do.

C.P.O.V.

"What do you want Chad?!" Sonny said with anger. "I want you to not hate me" I said with care while I gently touched her glanced at my hand on her face then back at me. "Why?"She asked. "Because I love you and you know that" I cooed. I really do love her, why can't she understand that."Chad I know you love me and you know I love you but we just can't be together" Sonny whispered.I took my hand off of her face "Why not" I whimpered.

S.P.O.V.

"What do you want Chad?!" I said with anger. "I want you to not hate me" Chad said with care while he gently touched my face.I was thinking WOW he is being this nice!I glanced at his hand on my face then back at him. "Why?"I asked. "Because I love you and you know that" cooed Chad. Maybe I really do love him, wait did I just think _love_ no no I didn't ,but I do."Chad I know you love me and you know I love you but we just can't be together" I whispered. He took his hand off of my face "Why not" he whimpered. "Because if _we_ are seen together it will be all over the news and if our casts see us they will mark us down as the enemy"I whispered."That's true" Chad sighed.

C.P.O.V.

"Chad I know you love me and you know I love you but we just can't be together" Sonny whispered. I took my hand off of her face "Why not" I whimpered. "Because if _we_ are seen together it will be all over the news and if our casts see us they will mark us down as the enemy"Sonny whispered."That's true" I sighed."But what if when we went into public we were in disguise?"I offered."What do you mean ,Chad?" She said a little more perky."I mean when we go into public we will have cloths on that we wouldn't usually wear and wear colored contacts."I whispered."and go by code names"Added Sonny.

S.P.O.V.

"Because if _we_ are seen together it will be all over the news and if our casts see us they will mark us down as the enemy"I whispered."That's true" Chad sighed."But what if when we went into public we were in disguise?"Chad offered."What do you mean ,Chad?" I said a little more perky."I mean when we go into public we will have cloths on that we wouldn't usually wear and wear colored contacts."Chad whispered."and go by code names"I Added."yeah code names , I'll be Jason"Chad said."and I'll be Mackenzie."I added."Why Mackenzie?"Chad blurted."that's a stupid question."I whispered."Yeah" He said."Mackenzie and Jason sounds good to me"He added as he put his arm around the thought of me and Chad made gravity do its magic on my head.I stood with ,Chad his arm around me and my head on his shoulder until..... we heard foot steps coming towards the prop house door, we quickly got out of that position.

C.P.O.V.

"yeah code names , I'll be Jason"I said."and I'll be Mackenzie."Sonny added."Why Mackenzie?"I blurted."that's a stupid question."Sonny whispered."Yeah" I said."Mackenzie and Jason sounds good to me"I added as I put my arm around the thought of me and Sonny made gravity do its magic on her head.I stood with ,Sonny my arm around her and her head on my shoulder until..... we heard foot steps coming towards the prop room door, we quickly got out of that position."What is taking so long?"Tawni questioned.

SPOV

I stood with ,Chad his arm around me and my head on his shoulder until..... we heard foot steps coming towards the prop room door, we quickly got out of that position."What is taking so long?"Tawni questioned."we'll be back in ,in a few minutes, just leave us be"I spoke in a anger type tone."Okay"Tawni confirmed and went back in. I pushed Chad down the hall a little so no one could see us pushed him against a wall(not the one that attaches to the prop house the other one.)and kissed him.

{time skip to the next morning after Sonny and Chad had got dressed Sonny had called Chad to come pick her up they were going to get colored contacts and new clothes}[they are already in Chad's car]

SPOV

"Lets go to the eye doctor first to get the contacts"I nodded his head and drove to the front of the Wall mart and parked, we went to the Wall mart Eye Center."We're here for our colored contacts"Chad said to the eye handed me blue contacts and Chad brown ones... ironic isn't both put them on we couldn't tell if it was each other or not...then we figured it paid for our contacts ,he went to the men's clothing department and I went to the women' 1 hour later we met at the site to store department we both had 3 outfits each. my out fits were like this.1. A black knee dress with ruffles at the bottom. 2. A pink spaghetti strap top and short, short jeans(I said short twice on purpose). 3. A red no strap dress with a flare bottom and black tights.

CPOV

"Lets go to the eye doctor first to get the contacts"Sonny said.I nodded my head and drove to the front of the Wall mart and parked, we went to the Wall mart Eye Center."We're here for our colored contacts"I said to the eye handed Sonny blue contacts and me brown both put them on we couldn't tell if it was each other or not...then we figured it out.I paid for our contacts ,I went to the men's clothing department and she went to the women' 1 hour later we met at the site to store department we both had 3 outfits each. my out fits were like this.1. A black suit and tie 2. A white Alvin and the Chpmuncks The Squealquel t-shirt (Chad had grabbed a random white t-shirt) and tan pants  
3. A light blue dress shirt and dark blue cargo went to separate check out lines in the front of the store and met at my car. I dropped Sonny off at her house and I waited in the driveway so she could change after she changed into her third out fit we went to my house so that I could change(I forgot to mention earlier we had to hide it from even our snooping parents!) This time Sonny waited in my car as I changed into my second outfit about five minutes later I was back in my car and I drove us to McDonald's I got a chicken sandwich and I strictly said no ketchup yet they put ketchup got a Happy meal and believe it or not she got a So Random toy of herself in the check it out girls sketch.

SPOV

Chad dropped me off at my house and waited in the driveway so I could change after I changed into my third out fit we went to his house so that Chad could change. This time I waited in Chad's car as he changed into his second outfit about five minutes later Chad was back in his car and he drove us to McDonald's Chad got a chicken sandwich and he said no ketchup yet they put ketchup.I got a Happy meal and believe it or not I got a So Random toy of myself in the check it out girls sat in the McDonald's parking lot for ten minutes and ate our food when we finished Chad said "Okay Mackenzie where do you want to go now?"."La Cetera"I replied.


End file.
